


Critical Malfunction

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Masturbation, Self-Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk ties himself up for a night of self-love. It's going pretty well, up until he has a slight malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Malfunction

When he had started out, Dirk was confident in the fact that absolutely none of his schemes had ever come back to bite him in the ass. All he wanted to do was have a night to himself with a vibrator and pair of handcuffs. What could possibly go wrong?

At first, things were going great. Dirk took his sweet time, stripping out of his clothes and moving to sit on the bed. There, he began to stroke his cock just the way he liked it, squeezing the base and running his thumb over the tip. Before long his length began to stiffen, and his breath quickened. A particularly nice touch had him biting his lip to contain a whimper. He didn't live alone anymore; he would have to be careful not to make too much noise.

Reaching over to the side of the bed, where he had laid out all of his supplies ahead of time, Dirk picked up the first toy of the evening. It was a vibrator, not too big or exceptionally powerful, but it slipped in with just a little bit of lube and nestled easily against his prostate. Dirk gave it a few tentative thrusts, and was endlessly pleased when each one sent little shocks of pleasure up his spine. He flipped the switch, and the toy began to buzz; Dirk fisted his hands in the sheets, allowing a moment to squirm before he reached for the next toy. This one was a black leather strap that he tied snugly around the base of his cock and balls, and that sensation alone made him hiss. He knew from experience that this little device would keep him from coming until long after he was mindless from desperation.

Between the two, Dirk could already feel his pulse in his dick, and yet he had just gotten started. Finally, the handcuffs. He fastened one around his wrist, enjoying how the padding felt against his skin. Then he lay back on his bed, and (after making sure the key was clasped firmly in his hand), he locked the cuff around his other wrist, effectively binding his hands to the headboard.

With his hands clenched into fists, Dirk gave his restraints an experimental tug. Just as he expected, they didn't budge, and that fact alone made his cock twitch. All the while, that vibrator continued working against his prostate. His teeth worried at his bottom lip, and a man with less self-control would surely be happily crying out for more. Dirk didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep quiet. Maybe for his next session, he'd try to get his hands on a gag of some sort, and that mental image sent a shudder up his spine.

Dirk imagined his lips wrapped around a ball gag; it would have to be red, to accentuate the color spreading across his cheeks and shoulders. It was too late to take off his shades, but his narcissistic ass was sure he'd look gorgeous with his eyes hooded with pleasure, his lips swollen, a thin trail of drool running down his chin... It was a downright shame no one his watching him now; the universe in general was missing one hell of a show. Dirk thought idly of how his Beta self had run a multi-billion porn enterprise, and that led to the thought of cameras peering down at him as he writhed on the bed. Oh, that was a nice fantasy; Dirk struggled not to whimper as he pictured hundreds, thousands of people watching him live, wishing they could get their hands on him, maybe earn themselves a more private show...

Dirk's hips jerked without him meaning to, and that in itself was not a problem. The problem came when a particularly nice wave of feeling made him jerk in his bonds; his hands fumbled, and all of the sudden there was sound that sounded disturbingly like the key to his handcuffs tumbling down behind the bed.

Despite the vibrator still playing his body like a finely tuned piano, Dirk felt his blood run cold. Instinctively he felt around for where the key might be, but it had long since vanished from the few inches of range his hands could currently reach. He was no less hard for this fact, but now his heart was pounding in a way that his arousal could not entirely account for.

For a moment, he considered calling for help, but quickly balked at the idea. He could not be seen like this; he would never live it down. He yanked on his cuffs, as if that would help--it did not. All the while, the vibrator did not stop, slow, or even shift off of his prostate, and his cock was beginning to ache.

Dirk really should have remembered that pretty much all of his schemes came back to haunt him, and this one was shaping up to be no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prompt I put up on Cherubplay, thus, a sequel may be incoming. Like/comment to give Dirk a fucking break.


End file.
